Dreams
by Glowing Ember
Summary: The same dream haunted Hermione every night. It wasn't fair. She wanted him so badly it hurt.
1. Dreams

Author's Note: This was my very first Draco/Hermione Fanfic. I hope you like it. Please review.. Be Kind, Please...

Thanx all for the reviews. I made some small edits...

All intellectual material property of JK Rowlings

_Hot sweaty bodies._

_Hungry mouths, licking, biting, tasting._

_Moans of pleasure._

_Deep penetration.._

_Begging him for more…_

The same dream haunted Hermione every night. It wasn't fair. She wanted him so badly it hurt. But what could she do about it. Nothing. She was still the same Granger that he barely looked at, barely noticed. Years after the animosity had passed, an amicable truce had emerged. Unfortunately for her, he still didn't see her as a woman. It really stunk. She wasn't completely unattractive; she was prettier than Pansy. So why not her? She just didn't get it.

Hermione climbed out of bed and walked, naked, to the kitchen to get a glass of water. It was 3am. The same time she awoke every morning after dreaming of him. She wanted to cry from utter frustration. The thought of masturbating crossed her mind but she just shook her head, no. Right now, even that wouldn't satisfy her. She put the glass in the sink and headed back to bed.

She decided to try some deep breathing meditation exercises that she learned in her yoga class. Maybe they would help her to relax so she could fall back to sleep. At this point,she was willing to try anything. She got comfortable, closed her eyes and began to clear her mind.

_Breath in, Breath out...  
Breath in, Breath out…_

As she began to relax, she could feel his hands on her body once again. Her eyes began to tear. She knew he wasn't really there but she didn't care. For right now, she wanted him with her so badly, she truly believed that he was. He gently stroked her face and neck, her whimper was his reward. He fondled her breasts as she gasped at his touch. So warm, so loving.

Her voice was hoarse and quiet, "Draco, please don't stop."

He brushed his lips against her ear, "I won't, love.."

Hermione's eyes sprung open, looking at him in shock.

"You're here? But how?"

"My secret."

Before she could protest, Draco was sucking her nipple as he fingered her still wet pussy.

Hermione's head was spinning. "Please…Don't Stop.." He smiled at her possessively as he devoured her mouth. Her nails dug into his back, making him hiss with pleasure. He kissed and licked down her body until her reached her sacred core. Hermione watched him, in anticipation, her legs trembling. Draco locked eyes with her as he began to lick her sweet pussy. Hermione's hips began to rock but Draco held her still as he continued his sweet torture.

"Oh Draco… Yes… Gods…Yes…"

"Is that what my good little witch wanted?"

"Yes… Feels so good.." she whimpered..

He snakes up her body and whispers in her ear.

"Does my little witch like this?" As he slide inside of her deeply and slowly,

Making Hermione moan with delight. Draco began long deep thrusts as her moans were getting louder.

"Is that what you wanted?"

"Uh-huh…." His thrusts were long and deep as filled her completely, making her swoon.

"Do you want more?"

"Oh Gods, Yes. Don't stop. Please…" He sucked her neck and he fucked her hard. Her fingers intertwined in his hair. Her breathing, erratic.

"Turn over, my little witch.."

Hermione was on all 4s, when Draco began to slide his tongue over Hermione's clenched rosebud.. He held her hips as she bucked and convulsed. He entered her as his finger entered her tight little ass. She screamed as she pushed her hips against him.

"More?"

"Gods, yes.." He smiled as he fucked her harder…

"You're mine, my beautiful little witch…you know that…"

"yes…" she whimpered…

"Tell me… Tell me who you belong to…"

"I…I belong to Draco…I'm Draco's little witch…"

"Draco's beautiful little witch…"

Hermione said nothing. No matter how wonderful he made her feel…no matter what he said, she couldn't say she was beautiful.. She didn't believe it. Draco could feel her apprehension. He slowed his thrusts, and brought her to her knees so her back was against chest. As his hands gently fondled her breasts, she whispered in her ear.

"You are, you know. You're so beautiful, Hermione. Those hypnotic amber eyes, your sweet pouty lips, that sexy, curls. Always looking like you just got fucked. So beautiful. Say it, Hermione. I'm Draco's beautiful little witch.." He stroked her face so lovingly. She was mesmerized by his sensual grey eyes. Her eyes were welling up with tears. No one had ever told her that she was beautiful and now, he was telling her.

"I'm…Draco's…b-b-beautiful little witch."

"That's my girl.." He pinched her nipples, just little harder, making her cry out in pleasure..

"Do you want to cum now, my little witch?"

"Yes…oh…please…yes…" He ease her forward so her torso was resting on the bed. His tempo increased as he eased his finger deeper into her tight little ass and pinched her clit, simultaneously.. Hermione's body began to shake as she started to cry involuntarily. It was the most powerful orgasm she has ever had with the man she as always wanted, she had always loved. The orgasm felt like it went on forever as Hermione whimpered weakly. All of her energy spent, her entire body was on fire. Slowly, Draco eased the tempo,helping to calming her breathing and relaxing her body. He could hear her sobs, he knew that her emotions were right on the surface. He had taken her, the way he had planned. From here on out, she was his now, he was never gonna let her go.

Draco wrapped Hermione in the blankets and cradled her in his arms. Gently kissing her tears her away. Every time his hand would graze her breast, or his arm would rest between her legs, it would send her into another orgasmic aftershock that would bring her to tears. He couldn't tell if it was his touch that was doing this to her or if she was that sensitive; he could only hold her until she was ready for him to let go of her.

"Why like this?" Her voice was quiet and weak. She looked into his eyes, searching for answers.

"You never thought I wanted you, did you?" She looked away. "I know you didn't. I came to you in your dreams to show you how much I wanted you but you didn't believe them." She looked at him in shock.

"Those were real?"

Draco nodded. "I even used the invisible touch on you at work, when we were alone, but you never noticed." Hermione sat up and looked at him… His cheeks turned pink.

"You did what?"

"We were both working late, and I had been coming to you in your dreams for about a week but you still would barely talk to me. Actually, you spoke to me even less than you did before the dreams."

She looked away, "I was embarrassed."

"I did something that I shouldn't have done but I needed to know if you felt anything from the dreams so I used Legilmency to find out.." The look of horror crossed her face. "I only wanted to know if the dreams meant anything to you. You were replaying them over and over in your mind. It made me really horny and I knew they were making you horny so…"

"So?" Hermione cheeks were turning more and more pink as he spoke.

"I waited until you were deep in thought and forgot that I was there and used the invisible touch to make you feel good. You don't remember this?"

She nods and whispers, "yes, I remember."

"When I heard you moaning, couldn't help myself. I had to join you. It was the first time we ever had an orgasm together." She started to pull the cover over her face. "No…you're too beautiful to hide that lovely face."

"What about tonight? How did you get here?"

"Actually, Love, you did that, not me."

"Huh?"

"For lack of a better way of putting it, you willed me here. We both wanted to be together so bad they that the power of desire manifested itself and here I am. I didn't know it was possible until now. I've wanted you for so long, I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity."

He smirked and kissed her on the nose.

They were quiet for a little while and Hermione started thinking about everything that she had said during their lovemaking session. Her heart started to race.

"I…I'm not a possession, Draco…"

"Yes, my love, you are…You're mine, just as much as I'm yours." She looked at him, trying to be defiant. Draco began to run his hands over her body making her sigh, involuntarily. Fondling her breasts, making her moan, then sliding down her taut stomach to the warmth between her legs. As he slide his fingers inside of her, Hermione whispered, no, in protest as she spread for him.

"See, lover, you're mine… You know it…you can't fight it, can you?" She moving her hips in time with his fingers as she tried to resist her carnal desires. Draco's thumb found her clit once again, making Hermione moan… "You're mine, Hermione…you know it… Give in to me and I've give you the world…"

"Please..Please, Draco…don't make me…I can't give in to you." She was getting closer and closer to climax, her will was slipping away. She was a strong, independent, woman… she couldn't give that up… "Please, Draco…I…I can't…"

"Yes, you can, Hermione… You know you want to… You're my beautiful, brilliant, independent witch. That will never change; you won't lose anything, love. You'll gain unconditional love, all consuming passion, lust, and desire. You'll have a man that is completely and totally devoted to you and only to you for as long as we both live. Hermione, belong to me… Let go, love… Be mine…"

With that, her orgasm took her over the edge and she began to tremble.

"Yes..Yes…Draco…I'm yours…I'll always be yours…" Draco began to kiss her as tears streamed down both of their cheeks.

"I love you, Hermione...My beautiful little witch.. You're mine, my sweet and I'm yours."

They snuggled under the covers, began to drifting off to sleep.

"Draco?

"Hmm?"

"What are they going to say at work when we show up together?"

"Shhh, Love… Who cares?"

"But isn't it against company policy?"

"Shhh…"

"But…"

"As long as they don't interrupt our 'extended' lunches, I don't give a damn what people say. Now hush, Love. It's sleep time."

Hermione laid her head on his chest, enjoying the warmth of his arms around her. She drifted into a restful sleep, dreaming of having Draco's arms around her. Sleepily she opened her eyes; he was really there with her. Hermione snuggled closer to Draco; inhaling his wonderful scent, she sighed happily. This was so much better than any dream.


	2. The Morning After

Chapter 2: The Morning After

Summary: Draco's cool exterior hides much.

_The smell of his skin._

_The taste of his mouth._

_The feeling of his tongue on her breasts._

_The warmth of his body against her._

The room was dimly lit, as the morning sun peeked through the drawing curtains. She could still smell him all over her. Hermione opened her eyes slowed. As she looked around the room, her heart started to sink. She sat up, holding the covers to her chin. A crushing pain consumed her. He was there, he made love to her. He told her that she was his. How could he be so cruel? He could have just taken her body… She could've handled that. But no, he got into her head, into her heart… He knew how much she wanted him, needed him.

Hermione slid off the bed onto the floor, curled in a tight ball; crying. He had destroyed her. She sobbed uncontrollably.

The door opened; he crossed the room in silence placing the tray on the dresser. He walked over Hermione, picked her up and placed her back in the bed; propping pillows behind her back. Her face was wet with tears but she didn't speak, she just watched him, in shock. Draco brought the tray to the bed and placed it next to her. Hermione tried to cover her naked breasts but he simply lowered the covers and shook his head, no. He ran his hand down the center of her chest, grazing her chest. Hermione sighed softly at his touch.

Draco held her chin so she continues to look him the eye. He took something off of the tray. She could hear a utensil hit a plate or bowl. He lifted the spoon to her; she let him feed her. She closed her eyes, savoring the flavor of fresh strawberries, vanilla yogurt, granola and honey.

He gave her a few more spoonfuls of the delicious berry mixture; then put it back on the tray. He reached for another dish, this time, something warm and soft, but also crunchy and sweet, with cinnamon and nutmeg, vanilla. Hermione didn't know what she was eating but it was wonderful and she wanted more. He fed her until she had her fill. He gave her some fresh squeezed orange juice with a hint of banana flavor. He placed a cup of tea on the side table; and moved the tray back to the dresser.

Draco sat down next to her, smiling her. He still hadn't said a word. He placed his warm hand against her cheek, her tears started to fall. He looked into her eyes and she looked away; but Draco lifted her chin so she would look at him, expecting an explanation. She nodded, taking a deep cleansing breath and letting it out.

"You want to know why I was crying, don't you?" He nodded. She sighed. "Last night was amazing; then when I woke up, you weren't here. I thought you were gone. It was too much for me to handle. I had given you all of me and I thought that you had left me." He put his finger to her lips to silence her.

"Hermione, what did I tell you last night?"

"I belong to you," he nodded.

"Hermione, you're my beautiful little witch, I'm going to take care of you, in every way, for as long as we live. Why would you ever doubt that?" She looked away, nervous; but he turned her face towards his, expecting an answer.

"I didn't believe it, I wanted to believe it last night but when I woke and you weren't with me…"

"I was making you breakfast. Couldn't you smell it? Didn't you hear me?"

"I didn't notice… I just knew you were gone." Her tears were stinging her cheeks.

Draco pulled her close to him, kissing her softly on the lips, holding her in his arms. He then stood and removed his clothes and climbed into bed with her.

"Your body knows the truth, but your mind doesn't believe it. I only know one way to convince you. I don't care if takes all day, you're going to know, mind, body and soul, that we belong together, I love you and I'm not going anywhere without you." He kissed her as he eased her back on to the bed. "You need to see what I see, feel what I feel." He positioned himself between her legs, his cock resting against her warm center. He pressed his forehead against hers, cradling her head in his hands. "Close your eyes and trust me."

Draco knew the only way that Hermione would truly be his forever is if he showed her everything; he couldn't hold anything back from her. He had learned Occlumency when he was very young, it was the only way to protect himself from Lucius and his Death Eater friends. At Hogwarts, he learned Legilimency, which was always useful when it came to seducing young, impressionable girls. After Hogwarts and after the death of his parents, Draco began to researching different types of Legilimency in the Malfoy Family archives. He wanted to know why his family had such power of others and how to harness it in some way. If he did this correctly, Hermione would know that he was for real.

Hermione felt a pulling feeling as Draco rested his head against hers; then everything began to spin slowly. When the spinning stopped, she was standing in her office at Ziegler and Wolfsburg. She could see herself sitting at her desk surrounded by scrolls; Draco was at the desk across the room, watching her. She walked over to him; he was flipping through pictures of her; from Hogwarts, from the office picnic, from his birthday party, from the Christmas party. He opened his mouth to say something to her but he stopped. She had forgotten he was even there. He closed his eyes and focused on her; he could hear a soft moan from the opposite side of the room. When he opened his eyes, she was leaning back in her chair, her breathing was shallow; her eyes were closed. She could feel his hands on her body and by watching him she could tell he could actually feel her too. They came together. She never even looked at him. She simply straightened her clothes and went back to her scrolls. He smiled sadly at her; she looked so beautiful when she was lost in a moment of passion. She didn't even know that he was the one that gave her such pleasure and she probably never would.

_Scene Change_

Hermione was in what looked like Draco's bedroom. The room was dark, the curtains were drawn. He was lying in the bed, his bare chest uncovered. She sat next to him, and touched his face; it didn't matter that he couldn't feel her touch. There was a photo of together, framed, on his nightstand. She remembered the moment like it had just happened.

'_Hey, let's get a photo of the triumphant heroes.' 'Come on, you two, get together.'**click** 'Don't be so stiff.' Someone pushed her a little harder than she was expecting and Hermione fell into Draco's arms. They were staring into each other's eyes. **click** They kissed. **click** They had been drinking; they were being impulsive. She tried not to read too much into it at the time._

Hermione ran her hand over his chest and his breathing changed. "Hermione…" He sighed her name softly, like a prayer. "I love you." He turned over and woke up slowly. He reached for the photo on the nightstand, looking at it closely. "My beautiful girl. Will you ever know how much I love you?" He ran his finger over the photo once more, then turned over and went back to sleep; hugging the pillow like it was Hermione.

_Scene Change_

She was in her room; she was lying in his arms, trembling. He was whispering in her ears. She got shivers down her spine; she knew exactly what he was saying. She fell asleep in his arms; then he whispered to her again. Hermione moved closer so she could hear him.

"Please don't let this be another dream. Let this be real. I don't think I could handle losing her; not now." Draco kissed her head and held her just a little tighter before finally falling fast asleep. All Hermione could do was watch in silence as tears streamed down her cheeks. He loved her, he really loved her.

_Scene Change_

Hermione was standing in a beautiful bedroom with antique furniture. She saw herself sitting in front of a vanity, Ginny and Lavender were with her. Ginny was doing her makeup and Lavender was pinning Stephanotis into the loose pile of curls on top of her head, stray curls framed her face. The scene faded and she was standing in a fragrant garden. The sun was shining and there were flowers everywhere. She saw Harry and her father; when she walked around them; she gasped at the sight. She was in a beautiful wedding gown. It was light and gauzy, with thin straps. It showed off all of her curves and accentuated her ample breasts. She had to laugh at that. Harry and her father each kissed her on the cheek as the music started.

She was walking down the aisle to Pachabel's Canon. Then she saw him smiling at her; she could feel his heart pounding in his chest. When she reached the flowered gazebo and he took her hands, they were shaking. It was surreal for Hermione to be watching her own wedding. She couldn't hear the words but she could feel all of their emotions; her heart was pounding. She touched her lips as Draco kissed his wife, her. The scene faded once again. They were in their honeymoon suite, she could hear him clearly, "Hermione, you are my love and my life."

Draco never broke his connection with her as he kissed her. He was kissing his wife for the first time. As he entered her, Hermione gasped, spreading her legs for him. Ever so slowly, he made love to her as he led her through his visions of their life together. He wasn't sure how long he was going to be able to last. Their connection was so strong, he didn't want to lose control too soon.

Hermione's mind and body were reacting in unison. There were no questions, no doubts. She was making love with her husband for the first time; two souls becoming one. Her body trembled as her first orgasm washed over her. She wasn't sure if it really happened or if was in Draco's mind but it felt amazing. Her breathing was shallow as she tried to calm herself.

Scene Change

Hermione sees herself lying on a sofa, reading, in a room filled with books. Draco enters, kisses her then leans down and kisses her swollen belly. She was very pregnant. She smiled as Draco cuddled her in his arms, talking to her and rubbing her belly. The scene changed to her leaning against him and whispering in her ear. She was in labor. A medi-witch was there. She was crying as Draco held her, soothed her.. Next, she was holding their baby in her arms. Their son. Scorpius Cygnus Malfoy. The final vision, Draco holding his wife in his arms as she cradled their beautiful son.

Very slowly, Draco led her out of his mind and looked into her eyes. She was crying, but not tears of sadness; she had a look of awe on her face. She gently ran her hands over his face, as if memorizing every nuance of his features. He closed his eyes, reveling in the warmth of her touch. As she ran her fingers across his lips, he kissed them and opened his eyes. Without a word, he kissed her passionately as his thrusts became deeper and his hands explored her body. Hermione's gasp turned into a moan as he took her hard nipple into his mouth, lavishing in with the silky feeling of his tongue. She ran her fingers through his hair as she rocked her hips in time with his thrusts.

"Oh Gods, Hermione…" He felt her tighten around him as he increased his pace. Draco sunk his teeth into her neck as Hermione's lithe body began to tremble.

"I love you," she whispered. "I want it all. Everything you showed me, I want it all and more."

"Are you sure, Hermione?" She looked into his eyes, cradling his face in her hands.

"I've never been certain or of anything in my whole life." Draco smiled as his eyes filled with unfallen tears. He kissed her passionately as he made love her. He felt his tension building as their bodies moved as one. Hermione gasped and began to moan.

"Oh Draco, I love you so much."

"I love you, Hermione." Their breathing rapid and shallow as they climaxed together and collapsed into each other.

Four months later…

"Hermione, are you ready?" Harry walked up behind her in the garden. She turned and smiled at him.

"We're ready, Harry," she ran her hand over her small but ever growing belly, smiling.

With Harry on one side and her father on the other, Hermione walked towards Draco, and the rest of her life.

She now had to make all new dreams. Now, all of her dreams had come true.

Author's Note: For those that may have been curious about what Draco was feeding Hermione, I thought I'd clue you in. The first was easy, a strawberry granola parfait. The second is actually a creation of my own that is quite yummy. Toasted steel-cut oatmeal made with milk instead of water, then seasoned with cinnamon, sugar and nutmeg. When you serve it, add toasted sliced almonds, pumpkin seeds, sunflower seeds, and soy nuts.

Give it a try sometime.


End file.
